Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek/Losy Czkawki po JWS
UWAGA! BLOG ZOSTAŁ ZAWIESZONY DO ODWOŁANIA! Oto mój blog o przygodach Czkawki tuż po Jak wytresować smoka. Zapraszam do czytania! Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone. Kopiowanie całości lub części tekstu metodą mechaniczną, fotograficzną, przepisywanie, bądź metody CTRL+C,CTRL+V i kopiuj, wklej, bez zgody autora niedozwolone. ---- Rozdział 1 Tego dnia Czkawka obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Wcześniej niż zwykle. Bo to też nie był zwykły dzień. To był jeden z nielicznych dni, których Czkawka nienawidził. Był to dzień jego urodzin. Miał takiego pecha, że urodził się 29 lutego, więc urodziny obchodził co cztery lata. Tak więc co cztery lata wymykał się z domu, aby nie musieć się z nikim spotykać. Wskoczył na Szczerbatka i razem wylecieli przez okno. Chwilę krążyli nad wyspą, po czym skierowali się do Kruczego Urwiska. Wylądowali obok jeziora, w miejscu gdzie Czkawka poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się ze Szczerbatkiem. Chłopak wyciągnął swój notes i usiadł na skale nad jeziorem. Miał kilka pomysłów na ulepszenie ogona Szczerbata. Potrzebował tylko trochę czasu, no i oczywiści ciszy i spokoju, a na pewno skończy to… - Czkawka! No pięknie! – pomyślał Czkawka- Hej Astrid! – powiedział głośno - Wszystkiego najlepszego! Dziś są twoje urodziny! – Wykrzyknęła Astrid lądując z Wichurą obok Szczerbata. Ten nastawił uszy i słuchał jej z zaciekawioną miną. - Tak, wiem. – Odparł ponuro chłopak - Czemu się nie cieszysz? I czemu nie jesz śniadania z ojcem? - Ech…To nie jest takie proste … - Co się stało? Pokłóciliście się? - Nie, tylko wiesz … - No to o co chodzi? – niecierpliwiła się Astrid - No… Bo zazwyczaj patrzy na mnie normalnie, z rozczarowaniem, ale normalnie. A w moje urodziny… Patrzy jakby mu już w ogóle wędliny do kanapki nie dali, sam ser. No i jeszcze ten niemy wyrzut… Nigdy się do mnie nie odzywa w urodziny. Nie wiem, może wini mnie o zaginięcie matki? - Oj, przestań, na pewno nie jest tak źle! - I tak nie zamierzam pokazywać się dziś w wiosce. - To nawet dobrze. – ucieszyła się Astrid – Bo mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.- Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, a Czkawka jęknął. - Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to żaden trening, ani nic w tym rodzaju? - Nie no, skąd ci w ogóle przyszedł taki pomysł?- zapytała- Lecimy na wycieczkę! – dodała, wsiadając na Wichurę. - No dobra.- zgodził się Czkawka. Zamknął notes i wskoczył na Szczerbata. Smoki poderwały się do lotu. - Lecimy na południe ! – krzyknęła do niego Astrid. Po krótkiej chwili wylecieli znad wyspy. Przelecieli nad kilkoma wyspami, aż dolecieli do wyspy przypominającej kształtem cyfrę 3. Wichurka i Szczerbatek zniżyli lot, a później wlecieli do tunelu. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, gdy tunel niespodziewanie skończył się. Smoki wylądowały w prześlicznej dolince. Na samym jej środku było nieduże jeziorko, a w nim wysepka, którą z lądem łączyła jedynie cienka grobla. Czkawka zeskoczył ze smoka i podszedł do grobli. Obejrzał się na Astrid. Dziewczyna stała tuż za nim, zaś smoki oddaliły się nieco i zajęły same sobą. Astrid poprowadziła go na wysepkę, na której miała już przygotowany koc i koszyk z jedzeniem. - Mam nadzieję, że nie próbowałaś gotować ? - Nie. Są tu tylko przekąski na zimno i UPIECZONE ciasto dyniowe. - Przecież wiesz o co mi chodzi. - Tak, tak. Upiekła je dla mnie Phlegma. - Tyle dobrze – ucieszył się Czkawka i usiadł na kocu obok Astrid. Spałaszowali kanapki z jaczym serem i ziemne udka kurczęce, po czym postanowili popływać. Bawili się i nurkowali. Czkawka znalazł nawet perłę, którą schował, aby zrobić z niej prezent dla Astrid. W końcu znużeni położyli się na kocu i zjedli ciasto dyniowe. Gdy już obeschli, Astrid oznajmiła, że ma jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Wskoczyli na smoki i polecieli z powrotem na wyspę. Wylądowali na klifie, skąd widać było zachód słońca. Astrid i Czkawka usiedli opierając się o skałę, zaś smoki położyły się za nimi. Astrid przytuliła się do Czkawki i pocałowała go. Ten oddał jej całusa i powiedział: - To są najlepsze urodziny w moim życiu. ---- Rozdział 2 Gdy tylko słońce zaszło, wrócili do wioski. Pocałowali się na pożegnanie i wrócili do domów. Szczerbatek pomógł Czkawce dostać się niezauważonym do domu, po czym natychmiast zasnął. Zaś Czkawka leżał całą noc nie mogąc zasnąć, bo myśli zaprzątała mu Astrid. Następnego dnia z rana udał się do warsztatu, z którego wziął kilka rzeczy i poleciał na Szczerbatku nad jezioro w Kruczym Urwisku. - Zrobię ci nowy ogon. – oznajmił Czkawka, po czym wziął się do pracy. Zaczął szkicować projekt w swoim notatniku. Planował stworzyć ogon, dzięki któremu… - Cześć Czkawka! - Cześć Astri…- Nie zdołał dokończyć, bowiem dziewczyna przyciągnęła go i zaczęła całować. - Hej Astrid, to świetne powitanie. Może … - Znów przerwała mu pocałunkiem, tym razem gwałtowniej, aż w końcu przewróciła go na ziemię. Całowali się jeszcze przez parę minut, aż Astrid wstała. Odgarnęła grzywkę, i zwróciła się do Czkawki, podnosząc topór, który upuściła rzucając się na Czkawkę. - Wypływam na dwa tygodnie. Będę łowić ryby. - Co ? - Najważniejsza zasada wikingów : Rób to … - … w czym jesteś dobry. Tak, wiem. - Świetnie. To do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie! – Krzyknęła na odchodnym. Czkawka tylko pokręcił głową. - Jak myślisz mordko, czy tę dziewczynę da się kiedykolwiek zrozumieć? - Argh ! – odparł na to Szczerbatek - Też tak myślę. ∂ ∂ ∂ Czkawka wrócił do wioski. Po spotkaniu z Astrid nie miał głowy do tworzenia nowego ogona. Stwierdził, że zajmie się czymś przyjemniejszym. - Pyskacz! – zawołał – Mam do ciebie pytanie ! - O co chodzi, Czkawka? – Zapytał Pyskacz wykręcając z kikuta topór i zmieniając go na młot. - Robiłeś kiedyś pierścionki? - Zależy jakie. Z trucizną, z kolcem, z toporem … - Z toporem? - Dla obrony własnej. Jak już komu przyrzeczona, to musi się bronić. A w strój ślubny nie zawsze da się upchnąć topór albo miecz. - Po raz pierwszy w życiu jestem zmuszony przyznać, że twoje upychanie broni w każdy możliwy przedmiot jednak ma jakiś sens. Mógłbyś pokazać mi, jak robi się pierścień z kolcem? - Zależy jaki – odparł kowal prowadząc go do kuźni – Jest kilka rodzajów kolców i kilka mechanizmów otwierających. Kolec jadowy, kolec zwykły, otwierany pokrętłem, przyciskiem, uderzeniem o dłoń… - Kolcem zajmę się sam. Pokaż mi pierścień z przyciskiem. - Dobrze – Pyskacz wyjął ze skrzyni małą skrzyneczkę i otworzył ją. W środku było kilkanaście różnych pierścieni. Pyskacz wyjął jeden z kamieniem. Nacisnął przycisk i kamień obrócił się wyciągając kolec. Czkawka wziął go do rąk i przyjrzał mu się. - Kolec i kamień są połączone i wsunięte na oś, jak koła w wozie. Przycisk naciska na kolec, a kamień spada dzięki swojej wadze. Przyciskasz jeszcze raz , o tak, i kolec chowa się, a na wierzchu znów jest kamień. - Dzięki Pyskacz. – Czkawka odłożył pierścień do skrzynki i odwrócił się. Wyszedł z kuźni gdzie spotkał Śledzika. - O, cześć Śledzik. - Czkawka! Właśnie cię szukałem. Astrid mówiła mi niedawno o twoich urodzinach … - Były wczoraj. - Tak, wiem, ale nie mogłem cię znaleźć. Mam dla ciebie prezent. – Podał Czkawce pakunek wielkości jego notesu. Chłopak rozpakował prezent. To był notes. - Dzięki, eee, nie musiałeś. – Podziękował Czkawka - Ale to nie taki zwykły notes! Okładka jest zrobiona ze smoczej skóry! – wyjaśnił podekscytowany Śledzik. - Och – odparł na to Czkawka, trzymając notes w wyciągniętych rękach. - Nie, nie zabiłem smoka. Po prostu znalazłem w lesie kawałek urwanego skrzydła. - Aaa, już się bałem, że zabiłeś smoka. – Czkawka schował notes za pazuchę. - Nie, no co ty. Ja? Zresztą, powiem ci coś jeszcze – ten notes jest praktycznie niezniszczalny! Nie działa na niego ogień, ani woda. Super, nie? - Tak, super Śledzik, ale muszę już lecieć. Mam coś do zrobienia. - Jasne. Cześć! – Śledzik nie wyczuł kłamstwa - Cześć! – Zawołał Czkawka, wskakując na smoka. Polecieli razem do domu. Czkawka przysiadł przy swoim biurku i wziął do ręki ołówek. Otworzył notes i zaczął szkicować pierścionek dla Astrid na pierwszej stronie. ---- Rozdział 3 -Czkawka! Jak zwykle. Gdy tylko zaczynał nad czymś pracować, ktoś musiał mu przeszkodzić. „Czkawka, Sączysmark się pali!”, ”Czkawka, bliźniaki grają w „kto zdemoluje więcej budynków”!”,” Czkawka… - Smoki atakują wioskę! – Śledzik bezceremonialnie przerwał tok myślowy Czkawki. Wpadł zdyszany do pokoju, pomimo tego że miał do przejścia jedynie tuzin schodków. - Smoki? – upewnił się Czkawka wskakując na Szczerbatka – A czy przypadkiem nie Jot, Wym i Hakokieł? - Nie całkiem. – Odrzekł ostrożnie Śledzik, wdrapując się na Sztukamięs. – Lecimy na północne wybrzeże! – Dodał, gdy smoki wyleciały przez okno. - Dobra, co znowu nabroili? – Spytał Czkawka - Sączysmark podpalił się tuż obok spichlerza. Pali się już kilka budynków. - Ale to w drugą stronę! - Zawiadomiłem Stoika. Pewnie już ogarnęli sytuację. - Dobra, to co zrobiły bliźniaki? - Bliźniaki nic nie rozwalają. - A to nowość. – Zdziwił się Czkawka – Dobra, to w końcu co to za smok, który nas atakuje? - Bardzo szybko zbliża się od północy. - Jaki gatunek? Czy ma jeźdźca? - Ledwo go było widać, więc nie jestem pewien co do jeźdźca, ale jedno jest pewne - nie ma go w Księdze. - Czyli jest źle. – mruknął Czkawka, kiedy smoki wylądowały na wybrzeżu, i przyjrzał się niebu na północy. W stronę wyspy zbliżał się cień w którym można było już rozpoznać smoka. - Porusza się bardzo szybko. Za kilka minut będzie już na wyspie. – ostrzegł Śledzik - Kiedy mówiłeś „smoki atakują!”, to chyba miałeś na myśli coś całkiem innego niż ja. – Zakpił Czkawka. - Jeszcze nie znamy jego zamiarów. Nawet nie wiemy co potrafi! - Dowiemy się. – Zapewnił go Czkawka i wrócił do obserwacji. Smok właśnie nurkował do oceanu. Po kilku chwilach poderwał się z powrotem. - On właśnie upolował rybę… Wielkości młodego jaka! – Czkawka zwrócił się do Śledzika – A teraz ją podrzucił i … Zjadł CAŁĄ jednym kłapnięciem paszczy! - Niesamowite … - mruknął Śledzik - Jest już niedaleko… Ale leci w stronę wioski. Ominie nas! Lećmy! ∂ ∂ ∂ Tymczasem w wiosce Astrid szorowała Wichurkę podśpiewuję sobie wesoło. Zaś niedaleko Sączysmark latał w kółko na Hakokle, jakby zapomniał o pożarze który wywołał, i który został opanowany dopiero kilka chwil temu. - Patrz, polecę z zamkniętymi oczami! – wykrzyknął. Astrid tylko jęknęła. Najwyraźniej Sączysmark ma bardzo krótką pamięć. Właśnie tak wywołał ostatni pożar. I poprzedni. I … szczerze mówiąc, to ostatnich 15 pożarów w tym tygodniu. I pomyśleć, że jest dopiero środa! - No spójrz!- wydzierał się Sączysmark , latając z zasłoniętymi oczami. Hakokieł postanowił wziąć z niego przykład i też zamknął oczy. Przez chwilę jeszcze latał w kółko, aż zwariował mu błędnik i wystrzelił w górę… Trafiając nowego smoka prosto w brzuch. Smok zarył w ziemię, ochlapując Wichurkę błotem. Astrid zdołała jeszcze dostrzec jeźdźca, ubranego w zieleń i brąz, zanim smok przewrócił się na bok, ukazując swój błękitny brzuch. - Czkawka! – krzyknęła – Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz wpakować się w jakieś kłopoty? - Na kogo się wydzierasz? – Zapytał Czkawka, lądując tuż obok niej. Zdołał usłyszeć jedynie koniec jej wypowiedzi. - Skoro nie ty siedziałeś na tym smoku … To kto? – odpowiedziała pytaniem Astrid - Czyli ma jeźdźca. – Dodał Śledzik, który dopiero teraz zdołał dogonić Czkawkę. Nagle zza leżącego smoka rozległ się jęk. Czkawka błyskawicznie zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka i podszedł do nowego smoka. Wyciągnął dłoń do osoby leżącej po drugiej stronie i pomógł jej wstać, po czym stanął jak wryty. Na smoku przyleciała dziewczyna … która wyglądała jak Czkawka! Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. - Gdzie… Gdzie ja jestem? – mruknęła mrużąc oczy. Nie widziała jeszcze wyraźnie, bo zwróciła się do drewnianego słupa. W końcu wzrok jej się wyostrzył i zauważyła Czkawkę. - Gdzie … - Słowa utknęły jej w gardle. Patrzyła ze zdumieniem na chłopaka. – Czy ty … Co … Czkawka? – zdołała wydukać, zanim runęła zemdlona na ziemię. ---- Rozdział 4 DEDYK DLA ANAMARIA2002 I SZCZERBATEK26, DZIĘKI KTÓRYM WRÓCIŁA MI CHĘĆ NA PISANIE ;-) ''' Czkawka czuwał przy nieznajomej przez resztę dnia i całą noc, lecz mimo troskliwej opieki nie obudziła się. Smok nieznanego gatunku nie chciał jej opuścić i nie pozwalał nikomu odciągnąć się od dziewczyny. W końcu około południa dziewczyna ocknęła się. Zazwyczaj ludzie po prostu otwierają oczy, co łatwo przegapić, szczególnie gdy jest się półprzytomnym, lecz ona siadła sztywno na łóżku i krzyknęła głośno: - Nie waż się tknąć Chmurka! - Nie muszę, mam własnego smoka. – odparł spokojnie Czkawka. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się lekko zdezorientowana. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Na Berk. Ja jestem Czkawka, jak zresztą sama dobrze wiesz. Wódz porozmawia z tobą dopiero wieczorem, nie spodziewaliśmy się, że obudzisz się tak wcześnie. Poza tym tata ma dużo pracy. - Jestem Sara. Powiedz mi, co ma twój tata do wodza wioski? - Hm, powiedzmy że dużo. Na przykład są jedną osobą. Jakiego gatunku jest twój smok? - Nie wiem. – Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka i podeszła do smoka. – Ale nazwałam go Chmurokosem. Czkawka zaskoczony spojrzał na Sarę. Zastanawiał się, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, by nie urazić rozmówczyni. - Co ci się stało w nogę? – zapytał w końcu. - Zaatakował mnie dziki smok. Wtedy też poznałam Chmurka. - Masz bardzo … eee … ładnego smoka. - To jeden z jego talentów. - Ładny wygląd? – Zdziwił się Czkawka. - Nieee. – dziewczyna roześmiała się. – Spójrz na niego i spróbuj go opisać. Chłopak przyjrzał się smokowi. - Jest … średniej wielkości, ma skrzydła, ogon i cztery łapy… Ma dwoje oczu… Ostre zęby… Jest koloru … turkusowego? Albo bardziej fioletowego. A może to żółty? - Opisałeś go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zazwyczaj ludzie utykają na „No, to jest smok”. - Jakim cudem można nie dać się opisać? - Sama nie wiem. Dziewczyna zaczęła wdrapywać się na siodło. - Hej, a ty dokąd? - Muszę lecieć. - Dlaczego? - Goni mnie… Pewna niezbyt przyjemna osoba. - Nie musisz uciekać. Możemy ci pomóc. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi spojrzała jedynie kpiąco na Czkawkę i zaczęła poprawiać paski oporządzenia. - To może chociaż mi powiesz, skąd znasz moje imię? Sara zawahała się. - Wiesz… Mama opowiadała mi kiedyś… Że gdy żyła na… Em, innej wyspie… Miała dziecko. Przez całe lata opowiadała mi o Czkawce, który podobno miał włosy i oczy takie jak ja… Wiesz, u nas na wyspie wszyscy prócz mnie i matki mają czarne włosy, więc gdy zobaczyłam pierwszego bruneta w życiu, od razu skojarzył mi się z opowieściami matki… Dziwne, że trafiłam, w zasadzie nie spodziewałam się tego… Ot, zagwozdka… - Twoja matka… Jak ona ma na imię? – Zapytał ktoś stojący w drzwiach. - Na naszej wyspie znano ją jako Karinę… To bardzo popularne imię w tamtych stronach… Ale miała nietypowe włosy, więc zorientowałam się, że to kłamstwo… Wyznała mi w tajemnicy, że nazywa się Valka… - Córko. – odparł na to owy ktoś, który okazał się Stoickiem Ważkim. – Chodź do taty… ---- '''UWAGA! BLOG ZOSTAŁ ZAWIESZONY DO ODWOŁANIA! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone